The Boondocks Club
by LuvCherice
Summary: Six complete strangers, with the exception of Huey and Riley, are stuck in a room for three hours. Nothing in common and completely incompatible personalities... What's the worst that could go wrong? Breakfast Club AU


****This is a story from recently known author xxXBrokenThoughtsXxx and yea you guessed it it's a crossover of the amazing, classic movie The Breakfast Club featuring your favorite Boondocks gang (with a little extra add-in cause you all know there has to be at least one OC in my stories). I hope you all enjoy and I promise it won't be an exact remake of the movie cause, c'mon, where's the fun in that? And I only ask that throughout the story you try to refrain from "That's not like _" cause I already know that. This is an AU story and everyone will still have their respected "stereotypes" to follow so…..yea. Enjoy!****

* * *

"Damnit, Riley, if you don't bring your ass on! I'm not trying to have another Saturday wasted next week because of your dumb ass." As if my mood wasn't already bad enough, thanks to this 8 hour detention I had to serve, his constant ignorance was only making it worse.

"Aye just chill, iight? Mr. Rosenberg ain't gon do shit. Plus, it ain't like you actually got shit to do with yo' Saturdays other than sit and read and whatever else gay niggas do." Lucky for him, after all these years I had learned to ignore his stupid remarks and insults. Honestly I felt bad for him. He'd get nowhere in life acting like that. Hell I doubted he'd even finish high school. If he did I'd give him about two years until dropping out of college, if he even got into one, before being shot to death and if he dropped out of high school early…I gave him a few months. It took every ounce of self-control not to walk over and drag his ass out of that truck.

"Just hurry up." Surprisingly, I trusted him enough to leave him alone with my car and not hotwire it or some shit and head over to Ed and Rummy's house. The school really did look different when no one was in it…it looked a lot better. It was a nice change from the couples usually found making out under stairways and the drug dealers doing their business near bathrooms and the jocks passing around bottles of beer with cheerleaders attached to their hips after school hours. The cliché of it all got real tiring…so I guess there was some kind of upside to this prison sentence.

"Nice of you to join us, ." Luckily there was hardly anyone here which was an even bigger bonus for me. Total there was only six of us…if me and Riley were the last to arrive. "Surprisingly" the gender ratio was a perfect 3:3. I recognized just about everyone here, but knew none of them. The two I recognized first was the school princess and rebel; Jazmine DuBois and Cindy McPhearson. It wasn't rocket science everyone knew them. Jazmine was your typical golden girl; head cheerleader, sweetheart, straight A's, student body president, and of course she was beautiful. About 5'10, creamy beige skin complexion, strawberry blonde hair that went down to her chest, petite figure and big emerald green eyes that everyone practically fell to their knees for. Everyone, of course, except me. She was your average, rich white girl. Only issue with that was she wasn't. No one would be able to take one look at her and see that she was, in fact, half black. I lie to you not her father was no doubt African American…or at least on the outside he was.

Now on the other hand, Cindy was your normal blonde haired and blue-eyed white girl, but she was nowhere near average. She was hooder than majority of the black guys I met back in Chicago and that was saying something. They called her a rebel because she was always looking for a way to show out and she got down with all the drug dealers and gangsters and because she was about as far from white as anyone could get. I heard she'd been suspended about 10 times just in the first few months of school got back. She got caught doing everything from smoking in the girls bathroom to getting caught having sex in a janitor's closet. All the guys loved her. She wasn't a hoe, but you never got a complaint from any of the guys she'd dated when it came to sex.

The only other person I recognized in this room was Caesar. He's been the start quarterback since junior year…and a wrestling pro since freshman. He was known as the man whore of the school. He pretty much fucked any girl with either a video girl figure or a pretty face…which was about 85% of the school's female population and not to mention those he met up with at parties or just for some fun whenever his parents weren't home. It amazed me how many girls still threw themselves at him just because of his popularity, knowing his reputation. And I was pretty sure he had some type of STD by now. It had been rumored he'd gotten about three different girls pregnant, but no one ever actually came forth so it was just that. A rumor. Not like anyone would've been surprised though if it was true. Not like he was just an all around bad guy though. A lot of people said he was pretty cool; got along with everyone, decent grades, drank but he wasn't a smoker and he hardly ever got into any trouble, but I was sure that all rested on his sports. He was the same size as me, a solid 6'4 except he had a lot more pure muscle from all the weight lifting they had them do. Besides that he had dreads, same dreads he'd been growing out since freshman year if not longer, that went down to his mid-back. Some were dark brown and others were black. And he had hazel eyes he most likely didn't inherit from his Jamaican father.

Besides them there was only one girl left in the room and I didn't recognize her at all. However…she was no doubt beautiful. She sat to the back of the room, head down. I couldn't tell much from her sitting down, but I could guess she was well gifted from her over average bust. Her skin was the same as Jazmine's, but tanner and she had this teal green hair that was clearly all natural and nearly the same length as Caesar's, but fell in wild coils. When I first walked in she glanced up and for just a second I was able to see her whole face. She had a heart shaped face with a strong jaw line, plump pink lips and chocolate brown almond eyes that were slightly slanted not too much, meaning asian, but just enough to hint that she had to have some native in her.

"Damn, she looking bad as hell! Who is that? I ain't seen her before, but I will definitely tap that ass." Riley wasn't loud, but I could tell she heard by the way her face scrunched up in disgust and she rolled her eyes. I wanted to give her an apologetic look, but she refused to look anywhere that wasn't her iPhone screen. Of course he wasn't gonna go unpunished, but unfortunately they don't allow weapons in school so I had to settle for a slap to the back of the head.

"Aye nigga what the fuck was—"

" , watch your language unless you wanna cost yourself another Saturday! Can you boys hurry up and take your seats? I don't have all day to stand here and babysit you all." Riley, being Riley, was about to start an argument and possibly earn himself a ride home in the back of a police car, but I didn't feel like explaining that to Granddad so I grabbed him by his collar and sat him next to Caesar; who was way too indulged in his Playboy "history textbook" to notice. He was the only one in the room I trusted him not to hit on. I made my way to the back and sat at the table across from Jane Doe.

"Alright you all know how this works. You sit in here for 8 hours; no talking, no texting, no selfies, no games or FaceTime or anything of that sorts. Try not to make this any harder than it already is. Read a book or something I'm sure all of your IQ's could use a boost." I snorted at that, but decided it'd be best to hold my tongue…this time. With that he left, most likely locking the door behind him.

"So…anybody got a drink?" Caesar so gracefully suggested leaning back in his chair. Of course Riley and Cindy were the first two dogs to jump on the bone.

"Hell yea! That's what the fuck I'm talkin bout!" Cindy cheered popping up out of her chair. The question of why the hell I was here brought aching to my skull. Unfortunately, I knew exactly why I was here. Peanut butter.

" _Even to this day there are many incorrect recordings of creator citation. For example, unfortunately, many people would still like to believe one of the most basic inventions of both modern day and old times was invented by a black man and that would be peanut butter-"_

" _Excuse me, ?" I calmly interrupted as clearly as I could through my locked jaw. He raised a brow._

" _Is this really that important, ?"_

" _Uh, yes. I just wanted to know if you're confederate hicks of parents dropped you on a head when you were a baby? Or maybe they just lulled you to sleep to the soothing psychotic chants of the KKK?" I asked trying to keep as much rage as I could from lacing into my words. The entire class grew dead silent as everyone stared on as the tension produced at an amazingly fast pace. It took seconds for his face to portray the anger brewing withing both of us, a record time._

" _Mr. Freeman! May I remind you that I am a-"_

" _An imbecile? Confederate brainwashee? Cracker with a small penis complex or false reassurance of a concept as frivolous as white supremacy? You can take your pick I got plenty more." By now people had started to snicker and as f it was possible his got even redder._

" _-"_

" _Oh and I bet you think that headboard you lean back against every time you beat your shit in your sorry excuse of a home was invented by a pale narcissist like you as well?"_

" _THAT. IS. IT! YOUR ASS IN THE DEANS OFFICE NOW!"_

Like always my mouth and higher intelligence landed me in tight spot. But also, like always, I regretted nothing.

"Ugh, if you guys are going to be idiots please do it on your own time. I'm not trying to get in more trouble cause of the likes of you." So, her highness spoke and rather beastly at that. Not such a clever move on her part.

"What the fuck you jus' say, Barbie? Are you asking for an ass whopping cause I got plenty to give out!" Cindy barked cracking her knuckles and taking a stand in front of Jasmine. The dead air circling through the room suggested no one was intending to interfere, but luckily something did cut it. We all turned toward the back of the library to, once again, find the mystery girl; laughing her ass off. Something else to fuel Cindy's temper tantrum.

"You got some shit to say, Crayola?" She sneered balling her fists. Despite the fact that Cindy had fought in and won several fights against both girls _and_ guys something told me this was going to be the wrong one.

"You're all so childish." She marveled shaking her head. Cindy was practically fuming. She did in fact look like a pouty little brat.

"Come over here and see if I don't wipe that sorry smirk off your ugly ass face." With Cindy's remark her amused smile only spread and with that she popped her headphones in and headed for the second floor. I couldn't quite tell why, but I had a new-found respect for this girl.

"Bitch." Thankfully, her energy ran out and she sat back down next to Riley in a huff.

"Yo, C-Murph, chill. She cool iight?" Riley "reassured" her, earning himself a punch to the chest.

"Shut the fuck up, Riley you only saying that cause you wanna fuck her." She retorted crossing her arms. A comment Jasmine openly rejected to and I had to agree with her on that one. But, Riley definitely didn't refute it.

"Not, if I fuck her first." Caesar said with a lazy grin. Knowing him he'd make due on that, but she definitely wasn't one to go for it.

"God, can you guys get anymore repulsive?!" Jasmine snapped slamming her rather small fists on the table. And, of course, right on cue another uproar broke out. All four of them were arguing like children and frankly, it was giving me a headache. If this kept up I wasn't sure how long I'd last before snapping everyone's neck. I knew I wouldn't find anyone with a similar intellect because there was no one like me, but I was hoping to at least have someone I could tolerate having in my presence. It was because of that I found myself sitting next to no name once again. Much to her annoyance.

"My name is Vienna. There, now if that's all you wanted please spare me whatever slick crap you're about to try." And there it was. The flaw every human being showed sooner or later. That one character specific thing that caused people to want nothing to do with you. And it was that very reason I kept my scowl firmly in place always.

"First, this looked like a good spot to be away from their ignorance, but I see I couldn't escape all of it, and two don't flatter yourself. I wouldn't waste my time trying to talk to someone as simple minded as you." It was a bit harsh I admit, but she had it coming to her. Past experiences was no reason to be a complete bitch to everyone and I was never one to try appealing to people's "better nature. As far as I was concerned if it's wasn't the first impression you got then it couldn't all be there to begin with.

These next few hours was obviously not about to go by smoothly.

* * *

 **So, there's the first chapter. Let me know if I should continue and for those of you who might've been reading some of my other stories (that I promise I haven't abandoned just waiting for the inspiration) if I still got it. Not sure how often this'll be updated since I work and stuff, but I promise as long as I have an idea I'll be writing. And when I seriously write the chapters will be much longer than this 3,500-4,000 words at the LEAST, this was just an introductory. So, that's it. Let me know how you're feeling about it so far and POLITELY what you like and don't.**

 **Happy reading owo**


End file.
